mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Thumpies
Description are very similar to their normal counterparts, being composed of a pair of sentient furballs with bouncy mushroom-like drums. However, the members of the pair are light green and light brown as opposed to pink and brown. Their looks are also odder than normal, with the green creature bearing yellow, zombie-like eyes without pupils, and worms coming out from inside its body. The brown creatures are very similar to balls of amassed rubber bands, and have pencils piercing through their bodies, suggesting that they know about school and typical school kid behavior. They have a butterfly on their stump. Song The Thumpies' contribution to an island's song is a drum sound of timpani, just like the regular Thumpies'. Breeding Rare Thumpies can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Cold. Possible combination(s): * + Mammott and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Pango * + Tweedle and Furcorn Any kind of breeding attempt which includes regular Thumpies may fail, and give Rare Thumpies as a result instead of the regular Thumpies. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. If you're trying to get Rare Thumpies as a result of breeding failure, the most effective combination is to breed regular Thumpies with a 4-element monster, since the offspring will always be Thumpies except in the rare case that an Ethereal monster is the result. (This assumes that the probability of getting Rare Thumpies instead of regular Thumpies doesn't depend on which monsters are used for breeding.) Another good strategy is to breed the Common monster with a single-element monster, as single-elements take the least time to hatch. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Thumpies.png|Thumpies|link=Thumpies|linktext=Thumpies Puffle Tree.png|Puffle Tree|link=Puffle Tree|linktext=Puffle Tree Directions to Nowhere.png|Directions to Nowhere|link=Directions to Nowhere|linktext=Directions to Nowhere Bass String Bridge.png|Bass String Bridge|link=Bass String Bridge|linktext=Bass String Bridge Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). * Thumpies * Puffle Tree * Directions to Nowhere * Bass String Bridge See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin Thumpies are a reference to the 'Big Blue Bubble Inc.' game with the same name. The name may have come from "thumping" of the instruments. Special Occasions Halloween During the 2015 Halloween celebration, both Rare Thumpies dressed to become more zombie-like. Both Rare Thumpies became grey, but rawt exposed part of its brain. The reecess did not hold a pencil during the time. There are also some sort of "Halloween Lights" (some sort of Christmas lights with Halloween-themed colors) which hang around the instruments. The tree stump drum's "skin" (actually just wood) changes to have a sort of pumpkin decoration. This was repeated in 26 October 2016. Christmas During the 2014 Christmas celebration, the Rare Thumpies dressed up with the normal Thumpies: their mushrooms and stump were same as the Thumpies, rawt turned white with blue eyes and blue worms, reecess had the tufts of fur sticking out between the rubber bands turn to white, its rubber bands turned red with some green and reddish-orange, its eyes turned teal, and the pencil turned into a white and green candy cane. The costume returned in 2015. Notes * were the second type of rare monster added into the game. **However, unlike the Rare Furcorn, the first Rare Monster to be released, first became breedable for only 72 hours, instead of 96 like their predecessor. * They cost 65 diamonds, while Rare Furcorns cost 40 diamonds. * When muted, the mushrooms are the same color as the normal Thumpies. * All Thumpies appear in the game Thumpies. * The butterfly on their stump is the same butterfly in Rare PomPom's hair. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands